Eyes that kill Remake
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Theres someone more famous than Harry? She's faced Voldermort before? And why exactly is she in Britain? And not Japan? Adopted by Luna Yue!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, sat there a song stuck in her head trough out the whole drive, One life stand. She was singing it under her breath, when they finally reached their destination. Number four, Privet drive. Looking around, she noticed it was a clean house. Boring neighbourhood. Normal.

Ha, if only Kagome was as normal as this house. That will be the day. Kagome said smirking.

_**While inside the house, **_

"HARRY POTTER! Get your filthy self down here! NOW!" Peutina bellowed to Harry. Harry walked downstair, relucantly, mind you. When he reached down, he asks, "What?"

"We are having important company for dinner, boy. So, behave yourself. You will sit down, eat, and pretrend your normal! Normal conversation only, boy! And thats when you have no other choice but to talk! Understood? Good."

Harry, rolling his eyes, mentally, was wondering how they, the 'important company', knew Harry exists. Harry knowing his Aunt and Uncle by now, after all he was in this hellhole for nearly 15 years, knows that unless the company already knows of his existance, he would be upstairs trying to make no noise, and pretending that he was never even born. So, who exactly was this_ 'company' _?

Souta, Kagomes mom, and Kagome ring the doorbell to the house. It looked so...posh; so english, i guess. Kagome definetly would look out of place, if she wore what she wanted to. But, as it is, she is not wearing clothes of her choice. The only thing that is her choice was the belly button, but seeing as that is not seen, she is not sure if it is counted.

Kagome was sporting a white dress, like Marilyn Monroe's, but not strapless. She had on make-up, but not too much. Her mom wanting Kagome to go for the natural look for this formal diner had on eye-liner to bring out her large blue eyes, which might seem unusual for an asian, but seeing as she's part white, it was good. She had on little gloss, that just brought out her large lips. She was pretty short, but if asked, Kagome would announce she was infact not short! Just average.

Her brother was wearing a suit, whereas her mom was wearing a pink dress. Light pink, bordering on being called white, not those awful ungodly shades of pink, Kagome toughr while mentally shuddering.

The door opened as soon as the bell was rung, as though someone was assigned to open the door. Which was most likely the case, Kagome tought. Once the door was fully opened, it revealed a pudgy teenage boy, around the age 14 - 15 they weren't sure. He had muscle, that was not argueable, but, mostly it was all fat. He looked like he belonged on the wrestling team. But, Kagome never to judge gave him a smile, and her coat when he asked.

Walking inside the house, she looked around. There was a staircase whit a closet underneath. The house had white walls, pretty plain if one was to ask what she first tought of it. There was a vase of flowers on the table in the living room. The flowers were white, and staring at them, was a man who Kagome guessed to be Uncle Veron. Standing up, and greeting them, they take a seat, waiting for Peutina.

She came out, with a roasted chicken. Kagome, and her mom standing up, to help Peutina. Peutina told Kagome her moms help will be more than enough, and to go and just relax. Kagome smiling sweetly to Peutina only nodded, and went to sit beside Souta, to find that he was not there.

Turing to look at Vernon in a questioning matter, he answered her unasked question, "He's with Dudley, in the room down the hall," Nodding, kaogme went to go to the room she heard the noises of video games from, but stops. She felt another presence in the house. Walking upstairs, she realizes the presence she noticed, had a sad, and lonely aura around it.

_**Ok, guys! Like? I remade the chapters! Sorry, but i tought the old ones were pretty...awful. So, im going to try and finish this! Do you like the changes? Or do you just want me to not change them?**_


	2. Chapter 2AN

Hello, everyone :)

So, i was just going to give up on this story; but then I noticed that some ppl actually like it. Dunno why, but they do.

So, right now I'm more into glee fics, and HarryPotter/DracoMalfoy fics. So I don't want to write a story I'm not intrested in, ya know?

So I've got two options:

1. I keep it up for adoption, and who ever wants it, can try and work it out :) I can give you the gist of the plot i was trying to make it into.

2.I can work on the story myself, and try to make Kagome kind of a mentor to Harry, as opposed to the romantic partner I wanted to make her into. And if anyone wants to help me write it: Help is appreciated :) And you can also help pick who Harry and Kagome get romantically involved in. :)

So, I'll be thinking over my decision to what to do with this fic, and my decision will be made, and if im continuing this story, the next chapter will be up, before two weeks.

Just send in your opinion on what you want me to do, and tell me if you're interested in either adopting the story, or helping me make the outline and next chapters. :)

Love,

Fluffynizer.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys :)

So I totally said i would make my decision up by two weeks, but its three, so you know...

Lol, ok, so I have decided to put this story up for adoption.

If no one wants it, that sucks, but you know.

And if you do want it, send me a letter and its all yours :)

Love, Fluffynizer.


	4. Link

Okay :) Luna Yue has adopted the story, and here is the link to it if you're still interested:

.net/s/7719500/1/

Please review, as I'm sure she'd appreciate it :)


End file.
